


Comfort

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bird is finding more and more comfort with Madison.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

Bird wiggles down into the couch, linking her fingers together over her stomach. A moment later she wiggles farther, resting her feet in Madison's lap. 

"Are you comfortable now?" Madison asks, flipping through channels. "What do you feel like watching? Our options are the last fifteen minutes of some old horror flick or exercise instructional?" 

Most of their channels pull static or crackle and hiss over canned laughter. A horror flick and exercise instructional are prime choices. 

"I feel pretty comfortable," she murmurs, listening to the sputter of static. "How are you?"

A bloody woman appears on screen, flailing and screaming. 

"I like this place just fine."


End file.
